Help:Personal CSS and JS
Personal CSS and JavaScript allows you to customize how Memory Alpha looks and behaves in a way that affects only your account. Any user can customize the site like this through a couple of user namespace subpages. This allows you to view your own choice of fonts, colors, positions of links in the margins, and many other things. Note that CSS and JS customizations are not generally applied to the mobile skin. CSS To customize how all sites look for you using CSS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.css on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Fandom. If you want to apply personal CSS on just Memory Alpha, visit ' '. JavaScript Note: as a security checkpoint, you must manually enable personal JS in your before it will run on your account. Before doing so, please make sure to read all the notes below. The option can be found on the , under "Advanced display options". To customize how all sites look for you using JS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.js on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Fandom. If you want to apply personal JS on just Memory Alpha, visit ' '. Notes: * Before enabling personal JS on your account for the first time, please double-check any existing personal JS you have, and make sure you are happy with it. * JS errors can break basic functionality – be careful! * Please avoid including JS that you do not understand, and don't import from sources that you do not fully trust or that are not secure. * Neither Memory Alpha nor Fandom can be held responsible for any issues that occur as a result from the use of personal JS. It is your responsibility to maintain your personal JS (and CSS). * Note: the introduction of the user preference is accompanied by the the lifting of editing restrictions on personal JS pages. JS pages in the user namespace other than global.js, common.js, and wikia.js are ''not considered "personal JS", and have the same editing restrictions as Community JS pages.'' Advanced notes As noted on the customization policy, personal CSS and JS are areas in which you can make any tweaks you like (so long as they do not adversely affect any other users). Only account owners can edit their own CSS and JS pages – other users on Memory Alpha, including admins, cannot edit another user's personal CSS and JS pages. You can also target specific communities, such as Memory Alpha, in your global CSS and JS: * CSS: a wiki-specific class is available on the tag, based on the database name of a community. The format is: .wiki-name. * JS: the wgDBName (database name) variable can be used to target a community. Troubleshooting If your view of Memory Alpha gets weird, there's an easy way to test whether it's your personal code causing the problem. Just add ?useusercss=0 or ?useuserjs=0 to the end of your current URL. ?useusercss=0 temporarily removes all styles applied into your personal stylesheet(s), and ?useuserjs=0 temporarily removes all scripts applied into your personal JavaScript page(s). (The same can be done with community CSS and JS for individual wikis, using ?usesitecss=0 or ?usesitejs=0.) See also * Advanced CSS and JS - more info for those delving further into the world of CSS and JS editing * - the hub page for all CSS and JS details Category:Memory Alpha help